


Push your luck

by Trojie



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Beating, Caning, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, M/M, No Spoilers, Rough Sex, Spanking, based on trailers gifsets and wild speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Teddy would never've taken up with Ronnie if it wasn't pain he craved in the first place</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push your luck

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST THERE WAS [THIS](http://31.media.tumblr.com/41cd1c8b1bce42a0572b559cd6bf1d7a/tumblr_nqii27rT3y1qe5f96o2_r1_500.gif) and then there was [THIS](http://fyeahegerton.tumblr.com/post/128751497136/i-think-teddy-occasionally-likes-to-push-his) and so basically this isn't my fault. No jury of my peers would convict me!
> 
> This contains NO SPOILERS. I know nothing about how the Teddy/Ronnie relationship is going to play out on screen or what backstory, if any, it will get given. This is entirely wild speculation based on a couple of gifsets and the trailers I've seen. It doesn't even look like my local cinema is even planning on showing the film *sobs*.

'Like playin' with fire, don't you,' says Ron in that dark, thick growl of his. 'Hmm, Ted? Like thinkin' you've got the upper hand over me, don't you.'

'No,' says Teddy steadfastly, but his voice shakes. His _thighs_ are shaking, but he holds himself up, the way Ronnie likes. Always, the way Ronnie likes. Ron lounges and watches, while Teddy keeps his legs parade-rest apart, faces away, and just lets him look. 

The sudden crack of the carpet beater should startle him, but he heard the creak of the split cane in Ronnie's hand as he tightened his fist to land the blow, and he tensed in time to take it. Teddy's arse is already hot and sore and throbbing, but he can take more than this and Ronnie knows it. 

S'the thing about Ronnie. One look and he knows exactly how to take someone apart in the messiest possible way. He had Teddy sorted in thirty fucking seconds, which is exactly how long it took to get his hand around Teddy's throat, up against the mens' room wall, and it feels like he hasn't let go since. 

'See, I'm the only thing standin' between you and prison, Ted. Ain't I. Imagine if I left you on a street corner somewhere, right? Everyone knows you're mine, that's what keeps you safe. What d'you think happens to you when you ain't mine no more? My good graces is all you're clinging to, and you're not clinging that hard. I think maybe you need a lesson in proper behavior.'

Teddy knows what he should do now. He should hang his head like a puppy and take his punishment, which let's face it, he's panting for, but there's a demon of mischief in him somewhere, his old mum always used to say. He keeps on staring straight ahead, keeps his back ramrod stiff, and says, 'So are you gonna show me, then? Or are we just dancing?'

Up til now the pretty woven cane of the carpet beater's just been stinging, clipping him, glancing blows, but Teddy would never've taken up with Ronnie if it wasn't pain he craved in the first place, and Ron's putting his whole arm behind it now, slamming the stupid thing into Teddy's soft, burning skin until he'd swear it was cutting him to ribbons, even though it can't, even though Ron _has_ before so it's not like Teddy doesn't have the real thing to compare the feeling to. He's sobbing, pitched forward on his hands, braced against the wall just like he thinks he was supposed to be all along, just like Ronnie wants him.

He hears the carpet beater hit thud when Ron drops it, and a sudden, uncontrollable shiver of starvation goes through him. The brassy sound of Ronnie's belt buckle opening makes him sob, maybe louder than he does when the leather cuts across the top of his thighs, just under the curve of his arse. 

But good as the belt is, it doesn't last. When Ron gets worked up like this, he needs to use his hands. He slaps, open-handed, claws at Teddy's arse, pulls his underpants down til the elastic catches and rubs raw where the belt welted him. 

There's a reason Teddy spends an extra half an hour in the bathroom before he sees Ronnie. It's called patience. Teddy has plenty - Ronnie has none. None at all. And just like the carpet beater and the belt, just like being watched, just like the times Ronnie will put him on show for some businessman or other, Teddy likes that. 

Ronnie's big, and he shoves in rough, a little too rough given the time since Teddy's fingers were up here. But _God_ , Jesus, God, and all his little angels, it's good. Before Ronnie, no-one had ever made it hurt as good as Teddy wanted it. Everyone else backed off when Teddy pushed, no-one ever met him halfway before this - Ronnie meets him halfway and then forces him even further. Teddy's never found a line Ronnie wouldn't cross. 

He knows what they say about Ronnie. They're probably right. And does he care? Does he bollocks. 

Ronnie fucks him raw against the wall, the scrape of his nicely-tailored trousers like sandpaper over the nerve-endings of Teddy's skin, til Teddy comes, makes a mess on the wallpaper, whining through his teeth and backing his arse up into Ronnie's hips until Ron's pumping into him, his fingernails embedding the perfect print of his manicure into Teddy's hips, one final sting that makes Teddy's spent cock twitch. 

Ron sleeps after he fucks. It's about the only time he does. Teddy gets him out of his suit and onto the bed while he's still dopey from coming, slides in with him, Ron's possessiveness running down his thighs onto the sheets. 

In the night, Ronnie rolls over and catches Teddy up in his arms, holds him, breathes softly into the hair at the nape of his neck. He's almost innocent when he's like this, all the monster in him buried in his dreams. Teddy could almost believe, in the dark, that Ronnie needs him as much as he needs Ronnie. 

And that would be sweet, but let's face it. It's the monster that Teddy wants.


End file.
